


Eyes of Emotion

by OneFairyLeafNinja



Series: Purple World [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A bunch of other people - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFairyLeafNinja/pseuds/OneFairyLeafNinja
Summary: From a cage to the sea, Vinsmoke Mainasugojo was free. Being a lone pirate, the first female one and only second lone pirate in history, Mainasugojo was having the time of her life, though being hunted by her family trying to take her back, Marines trying to capture her for her bounty that her family placed on her to be brought back alive, having many Nobles trying to court her into marrying them just for the high royal status, and have treasure hunters try and capture for her eyes kind of makes things a little bit stressed.During her sailing through the Grand Line, she noticed the Moby Dick sail towards her. Things were never going to be the same again.





	Eyes of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Mainasugojo is my own character that I made. Everything I made is my own. I do not own One Piece (Though I wish I did) and no copying any ideas unless you ask permission.

    Ever since Vinsmoke Mainasugoju was 3 years old fifteen years ago, she always wanted to sail the sea to be the most free she could be with taking the title of royalty. Now, being 18 years old, a famous lone pirate, and being quite known for her vibrant purple hair and sky blue eyes, Mainasugoju is slowly achieving her dreams and goals. But like all good things, bad things follow as well. Having a whole royal family meant to be war machines on her tail to bring her back with Nobles and Marines left and right trying to capture her to get her bounty from her family, or courting her to be their new wife, just to get such high royal status. It was quite hard to get away but manages every time and sometimes she leaves a wild goose chase for them, loving the way they run around like headless chickens.

  What Mainasugoju doesn't know is that one of the biggest reasons her family is after her is because of her eyes. Her teal eyes were what people always noticed first when meeting her. It wasn't because they were pupiless, or that they clashed with her purple hair, or even how they were a weird color, it was because of the emotion people see in them. It wasn't just one emotion or one feeling, it was so many emotions in her eyes, many say they see her actual soul because of seeing things inside her eyes. Some say they saw an absolutely pure heart, others say they saw glistening in her eyes, as if they were a bunch of gems together, and lastly, some, though very few, say her eyes showed the true nature of a person.

  It wasn't until she was nearing Saobody Archipelago that she was starting to be hunted for her eyes. Of course, she wasn't bothered by it, until she noticed the Moby Dick, home of the Whitebeard Pirates, was sailing towards her. Something told her her life was about to get even crazier.


End file.
